Walking Thoughts
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are walking home from school. Rukia's lost in thought and Ichigo..he's just spacing out. What will come of it? R&R...in Rukia's POV...rated T just in case


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**okay this is going to be my first oneshot please dont kill me if its bad but flamers are sorta welcome **

_**Walking Thoughts**_

_**Rukia's POV**_

As we walked out of the school together and started down 'our' road on the way to 'our' house I got to thinking:

_'Everytime im around you my heart skips a beat, when I feel a blush creep up my face I yell or hit you for no reason just so that my blush seems like its just from anger. I just keep struggling to keep this weird feeling locked up inside of me. And I am constantly daydreaming about you: your touch, you smile, your affection, and all of you. Just for my self thats what I daydream about when I sit in your closet staring into outer space. Thats what I dream about when I sleep in your sisters' bedroom or when I sneak into your closet and sleep. When you smile at me or touch my head it gets me everytime, I slip back into my daydreams about you and me. So I must ask these questions: __Why'd ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you.. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well...''_

He stopped and I ran right into him snapping out of my thoughts, " Hey baka why'd ya stop for!"

He just turned and looked at me while speaking in a low voice almost a whisper, "Rukia do--do you like me?"

"Well yeah your my friend why wouldn't I like you.." I said, a little startled by the sudden question. The blush that crept up my face while I was saying that slowly got brighter whith each second of silence.

After what seemed like forever Ichigo's gaze tore from mine as he turned his head and continued walking. He mummbled somthing that sounded like an okay.

I was left standing in the middle of the road while his form slowly started getting smaller. "Hey! Matte!" I yelled at him. He stopped and looked in my direction for a little while while I caught back up. When I reached him he didn't make eye contact but continued walking, kind of like he was hiding something. My curiosity to over, "Why did you want to know if I liked you?"

"Be-because I likeyouandjustwantedtoknowifyoulikedmetoo" A blush redder than Renji's hair was painted on his face when he mumbled all that out in one breath. When he made eye contact with me it got even brighter by the second. I sqwinted my eyes as I tried to figure out what he said until it hit me, he asked if I like him like him. _'Well I can't just lie and tell him no because he may never act the same around me and im always dreaming or daydreaming about him so I guess im finally going to tell him the truth'_

"Yes Ichigo, I do like you. I've been thinking about that for a while, but now I know you like me so I don't have to hid my feelings anymore" I said as my blush got about 20 shades darker. Ichigo just stood there staring at me. We slowly started taking steps closer to each other until Ichigo had his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck, in a hug. He moved back a little while still holding on and kissed me on my lips. The best kiss i've ever had in my opinion. Then he whispered in my ear, " Arigato Rukia"

My eyes ever so soft looked into his amber orbs as I whispered back, "Don't thank me I should be the one thanking you." Before I planted another kiss on his lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We were holding hands as we entered the front door. Isshin looked at us and started screaming about how his son has finally got a girlfriend, and about having grand kids. Ichigo and I continued up the stairs to 'our' room when Karin shut up her father with a whack to the head, and Yuzu told him to be quiet. Ichigo let his sister do the honors of silencing their dad tonight because he was in an all to rare good mood.

After changing and locking the door we climbed into bed together.

"Night Rukia"

"Goodnight Ichigo"

His arms wrapped around my waist in a protective maner as I cuddled up against him. He kissed my neck and we both drifted off to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**im sorry if they seemed a little to OC or if it seemed to rushed but its a oneshot and like it just the way it is please review and tell me how you like it and if you haven't already started to read my IchiRuki story 'Just One World Apart' then please do so...now review and make me happy**

**oh and I don't own the song I kinda used in it which was: Goodnight and Go -- Imogen Heap**

**Onegai and Arigato,**

**Strawberry-Ringo**


End file.
